Promises
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Aro x OC. smut, very intense smut. For a friend, a gift.


For a friend :)

* * *

She arched her neck forward, a guterral moan escaping her pink lips.

" Ancora!" she whispered in urgency, feeling the ancient above her thrust harder yet again. She was about to go out of her mind crazy, tangling her fingers into his dark hair and pulling him down to her eye level.

" At least you make your passion known to me, at least I don't have to wait for you to tell me, I don't have to guess." She purred into his ear before taking his earlobe into his lips.

He hissed. " You'll never have to guess again." He promised, a promise he knew he would break once he was done with her.

Her smile was dark as she bucked her hips against his, pulling her legs behind his back.  
His lips traced the initials of her name onto her neck. LS. His tongue darting along her veins, the veins that call to him, yet he refuses to entertain such thoughts.

His cock hit the back of her cervix once more, juicing her to her limits. She threw her head from side to side on the silken pillows, her short blonde hair splayed across it with desire. " You know you can do anything you want to me." She stated. "Anything."

_I know, and I fully intend to do so.  
_The immortal thought.

His hands shifted to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently before bringing his lips up to one of her darken nipples. His eyes shut in pleasure.

"I need you." was all Aro said.

Her moan echoed around the room, bouncing on the walls back to her mind which only had thoughts of dark ecstacy. Aro's arm flexed as he struggled to keep himself above the quivering girl, no, he intended to have her a few more times before he promised her immortality.

"Unghhh... si... si..." he would pant between lathering her neck with attention and trying to thrust deeper into her clenching,vibrating core. It was too much for him to handle.

Feeling her almost release, he shifts for her to straddle him. Her hands roam around on his sculpted chest, tracing his collarbone. He guided her hands to rest on his shoulders while she lowered herself onto his bulging, erect cock, now coated in her glistening juices. He purred, his hands traversing the dome of her slight breasts, to her waist, to the sides of her body, keeping her steady as she rode him with her head thrown back. He was enjoying himself, the pleasure his wife couldn't provide for him, the thrill of discovery that Sulpicia was too afraid to try out. He would never make her unhappy, but that meant he had to satisfy himself.

She was the solution.

As her wet cunt tightened around his engorged member once more, he has decided to suckle on her peak, leaving red markings which darted along her snowy skin.  
Her moan vibrated around her chest, he felt it in his lips which continued to attach themselves onto her nipple, his tongue darting to circle it slowly.

As she finished, she slid off his manhood, laying comfortably in his arms, her hands reaching to wrap themselves on his.

Aro turns, resting his lips on her temple, he proceeded to place a series of small, fluttery kisses on her neck, his hand sliding from her ripe bosom, down to her belly, and to the apex of her legs. Feeling how moist she still was, he decides to insert a few fingers into her core.

Her fingers worked relentlessly, sliding out occasionally to tease her sensitive bud. Her content smile needed no explanation. And then he stops, pulling it up her body once more, leaving a trail of her cum on her body. He brought his fingers to his lips, wrapping his tongue around the crevices between his fingers just to get every last drop of her liquids onto his tastebuds.

A knock.

He sits up quickly, dressing.

Bewildered, the girl sat up. " What's the hurry?" She asked delicately, her accent thick.

"Wife." He muttered before straightening his collar, leaving the poor girl alone in the massive room to stay till he next visited her.

He heard a squeak from the small figure. Aro sprints back and places a soft kiss over her lips, her hands cradled his face, not wishing for him to leave.

" Till next time, love." He whispers, leaving her once more.

She smiles. She knew he kept his promises.

* * *

Tell me if you enjoyed that, I wrote this specially for you, i know you recognise your own words :)


End file.
